


[CE]214782

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesic Erik, Aurora AU, Bottom Erik, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定来自电影《消失的浪潮》，不怕剧透可以去看看。Charles是DOFP形象，Erik是XFC形象。尝试走点剧情，估计bug少不了。这篇文写了我一年多，无数次弃了又捡，捡了又弃。我尽量让整篇文风格能统一些吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

是夜，William驾车行驶在公路上。周围一片漆黑，只有他的车灯照亮附近一小段路，孤独而规整地迤逦而行。群山环绕，形成回环的弧线，单调的韵律。身旁的搭车客早已阖上灰绿双眼静谧安睡。William并非什么热心肠，但这个陌生人有一种奇特的吸引力，让他几乎只听到对方嗓音的那刻，就被完全征服。

“嘭！”

William根本不知道那辆机车是何时出现的，显然这么大动静也把副驾的男人给惊醒。两个车内的人都没动，William是给吓的，而另一个则安静得略不寻常。就在这个当口，规律的敲窗声响起。William颤颤巍巍地解掉安全带，打开车门。

“对，对不起。我会赔偿你的损失，求你不要报警，一切好商量。”

“……”

“你最好别那么快揽责任。”黑暗中响起另一个声音，或许因为嗓音太磁性，这么一句话都变得迷人。

是William的搭车客。男人懒洋洋地踱到机车男面前，用类似猎人的眼神盯着对方继续，“技术不好就别在半夜出来，危险。”

“你知道什么？”机车男倾头一笑，连带肩膀耸动。在微弱的灯光下，William看不清这个男人长什么样，但他的卷发乱七八糟搭在肩上，竟然还穿着睡袍在外头晃。浓重的酒气刺激着William的鼻腔，他替搭车客捏了把汗，而此时他眼中的可怕男子伸出手开始推搡搭车客的肩膀。William觉得毕竟是自己队友，虽然心里怕得要死，但气势上绝对不能输。

他刚想说什么，就听搭车客的声音响起：“太晚了，你不该在这儿。”说着手抚上对方胸口，来回摩挲，“竟然还穿着睡袍。”

这声音透着股诡异的亲昵，黑暗中有着身高差的一对剪影侧脸分明，静下心来观察，William突然觉得这画面非常赏心悦目。

__这不正常。__ 他的脑壳内部简直要打起架来，火药味当前，他却联想到别处去。都怪他那两个邻居，害他现在对男人间的关系都异常敏感。

还好下一刻机车男就拍开了搭车客的手，他说：“我欠你一个解释。”

机车男不知从哪里掏出一把刀，竟然就那样捅进了自己的腹部！血哧地飙出溅上William的脸，糊了一眼镜片。他当即撕心裂肺地尖叫，叫声回荡在空旷的公路间。没过多久，这个肥胖的中年男子竟然晕倒了。

“啊，这家伙晕血。”一个声音调皮地响起。黑暗中传来低沉的轻笑，像是手指轻抚猫的皮毛般惬意，又神秘。

“乓”的一声，他被推到车门上，一股强势汹涌的气息扶摇直上，呼吸被掠夺，怒气满溢的吻袭击着他。对方压制着他的身体，不安摩擦着神经。身后的汽车震动着，只能依靠对方才能勉强站稳。他同样激烈地回应，两人像是当场要把彼此生吞活剥。对方松开时，他被身后躁动的汽车顶了一下，差点跌倒。站稳后才发觉嘴唇有些痛，舔出血腥的味道来。

他仍旧一副高兴的样子发问：“老朋友，怎么这么热情？”

 

“你这是什么意思？很好玩吗？”Erik异常愤怒，这种愤怒通过神经末梢直接传到Charles那里，是颤抖的疼。

他愣了愣，面上仍是笑：“你知那不是真的。”

方才“大出血”的人仿佛知道他在想些什么，手一摊，展示干干净净的身体。

Erik根本不看，转身去开车门，Charles紧随其后。

__可你把那幻象也投给我了。__ Erik控诉。

Charles不由自主散发出安抚的情绪，Erik面色稍霁。

他知道Erik会受不了，可这一天总会到来。他会真正的离开，两人永不再见，只是呈现的方式未必如此血腥。

“很有趣，我不知道原来你这么喜欢血。”Erik讽刺道。

Charles打趣：“显而易见，你是吃血的醋了。”

一切只是投注在William脑海中的假象。方才Charles使用能力时，Erik也陷在这场幻觉里。捅刀和鲜血的画面太具冲击力，此种植入意识可怕得很，现在还心有余悸。

而此时可怜的William仍孤单地昏在路边。

Erik转头看着Charles，有时候，他真的看不懂他。

“我希望不会有下次。”他说。

Charles仿佛想到什么，再次轻声笑起来：“好。”

__其实连他自己都不信。_ _

__

 

***

__半年前。_ _

 

Erik在海中醒来，不断地往下沉陷，身体还尚未适应突变的环境。等意识到呼吸变得困难，他凭着本能就要往水面突破寻找出口。然而他察觉到海洋深处有什么物质在搜索他的踪迹，这可能出于某种直觉。Erik心底的焦躁沸腾而起，似乎远远传递给了追踪者。对方被莫名力量抵挡，一条无形的锁链在水波中震荡，蕴含浓浓的急迫与不安。Erik开始头疼，那种要炸开的痛仿佛深钻掘脑，身体不再是自己的，连思考都成为奢侈。

一切不能更糟糕。

 

而突至之声就在某时冲破水的阻碍直接传进了Erik大脑，他说：“ _ _Erik，冷静。”__

那力量紧紧束缚住Erik的脖颈和上身，将他带往呼吸的通道。

“放手！”Erik浮出水面后竭力推开那股力量，“你是谁，为什么能直接在我脑子里说话！”

Erik无法分辨面前的人是敌是友，也无法分辨冲破牢笼的激动与大脑交流的震慑哪个更占分量，他下意识推开了对方。尽管这一串动作极其流畅，但他也几乎即刻后悔。

“我是Charles Xavier，没有恶意。”现在这个声音终于通过Erik所熟悉的方式传达出来。两人都还在平复呼吸，对方看起来并没有不耐烦或生气的样子，Erik觉得大脑有些放空。

他听见自己开口，“我以为我是一个人。”

“不，Erik，你不是孤身一人。”

 

Charles告诉Erik，他也是一名变种人。现今与几位同类待在一起，如果Erik不介意可以为伴。

“我……我来这儿……”Erik正用Charles给的干净毛巾擦拭身上水珠，他的头发也在滴水，顺着脸颊、后颈滑落，一路烙下水痕。他没有说下去，因为连他都不知道自己为何会出现在此，遇见Charles之前又发生过什么。

“那你是……”Charles边问边注意观察这位同类的表情。

“抱歉，我记不起来。”

“或许你失忆了？”Charles的食指和中指搭在太阳穴上，“但是我能读到你的名字，感受到你同我一样是名变种人。你的记忆从那片海开始才比较完整。”

“你怎么知道的？”Erik很好奇，在水中的时候就觉得自己身上有一种不可控的力量，踏上地面，进入威彻斯特大宅，他有些忆起自己的变种能力了。但是眼前人是值得信任的吗？他不知道，而暗暗握紧的拳头出卖了他的内心。

Charles自然看在眼中，读在心里。他解释道：“心灵感应是我的能力，我能知道你在想什么，也能探寻你的记忆。我看到一艘潜艇正在追踪你，却被你不断阻隔。”

“追我的是潜艇？”Erik心中戒备更深，知道自己在对方面前必然无所遁形，一时也无他法。然而面上只淡淡问了这句，似乎也聊胜于无。

“你感觉到了是吗？这是你的能力，只是你还无法很好地控制。”Charles的声音带着兴奋，Erik几乎反射性地感到不安和厌恶，但望着对方那双清澈的蓝眼睛，不好的感觉竟然神奇地减淡了，紧握的双拳渐渐放松。

“所以？” _ _所以为什么那艘潜艇在追踪我？__

Erik看着对方的红唇吐露语句：“所以我正是能帮到你的那个人。”

Charles没回答他的问题，而是发出了某种邀约。

 

Charles向Erik一一介绍宅中的同类——他们分别是Charles的妹妹Raven，以及Angel，Hank，Sean，Alex。

外表看上去也只是普通人。

__你想得没错。_ _

Erik看了Charles一眼，想象自己暴揍对方的画面，而非直接将厌恶对方侵入大脑的念头投射过去。

“和我来。”Charles并未对此做出反应，径直踏上楼梯。他的脚步轻快，手插裤子口袋，指尖划过楼梯扶手。

“这是你的房间，喜欢吗？”Charles打开了右边的某扇门，而该死的Erik竟没有注意到是第几间。

“你的房间在哪儿？”Erik冲口而出，这引Charles发出一串轻快的笑声敲击在他胸口。随着门突地一声砰上，屋子里所有携带金属的东西都开始弹跳起来。大到壁灯、桌椅、床铺，小到一支笔，锁孔，橱柜里松动的螺丝。

在这过程中Charles都没有阻止或表现出厌恶，他只在一切渐渐平息后说道：“嘿，Erik，谢谢你拧紧了橱柜里那颗松动的螺丝。”

Erik的额头沁出汗珠，显然方才他失控了，心绪的错乱投射到行为上，而导致一切的原因，显然他还有些迷惑不解，暂时归咎于他仍无法完全相信Charles，相信这个人所说的话。陌生环境令他情绪起伏不安，而更可怕的显然是他的任何想法都逃不过对方法眼。

门悄无声息地拧开，Erik快速闪了出去，只剩Charles在房间。这次他没有笑出声，而是习惯性舔了舔嘴唇。

距离或许会让这个人好受些，Charles明白，他的能力不总是那么可爱。

 

 

Charles更像一个长者，管着这样一群孩子。不能说尽职尽责，更像例行公事。有时候他看到孩子们很晚还没睡只是简单提醒几句，有时却又很强硬。很少有人会反抗Charles，这是Erik的感受。

Charles对Erik非常关心，现在他大概了解到了。起初他以为自己身上有Charles想要利用的东西，最初那个眼神令人难忘，而此后Charles再没那样看过他。

安居威彻斯特大宅并非长久之计，那会让他有种奇怪的错觉。

对于变种人这一身份，他也无多少概念，但在与同类的逐渐接触中，他开始觉得有趣，并尝试自我练习。这一定程度上也是受大宅气氛影响。他发现自己早已掌握一些使用能力的方法，如同本能，只是更多还需自我挖掘，毕竟记忆受到了创伤。而今他不时就会有全新的自我发现，因而暂时不暇思考旁的问题，只能走一步算一步。

 

 

那日天气不错，Erik走去花园散步，看到挺奇怪的一幕。那个叫Sean的男孩面前放着一大块玻璃，他张嘴，发出极其刺耳的叫声。Erik毫无防备地泛了恶心，马上就低头吐了。

脚步声临近，Charles的声音蕴含关切：“你还好吗？抱歉，刚才忘了提醒你。”

Erik接过Charles递来的手帕擦掉嘴边秽物，他怀疑对方根本是故意的。这时Sean也跑来了，刚巧正面对上Erik极其不快的阴森面容。

“对……对不起。”Sean好想拔腿就跑，这人气场实在太恐怖，倘若不是Charles在边上，他很可能会被这个新来的家伙暴揍一顿。

“Sean，你不是说好去看Alex的进度吗？”

“啊是的，教授！”Sean向Charles投去感激的目光，一溜烟跑远了。

Erik注意到Charles脖子上扣着副大耳机，看来该是用作隔音的。

“那家伙的能力是什么？”Erik好奇。

“他会发出超高分贝的叫声，呃，就像你刚才听到的，那声音会粉碎和融化很多东西。”

“太刺耳了。”Erik眯眼，抬了下眉毛，“不过挺有趣的。”

自此Erik找到了事做——“关心”Sean的训练情况，偶尔掺上一脚。在Sean经历了几次被Erik从高空推下后（那时他正在练习飞翔），不免对后者更为惧怕，他搞不懂自己是如何多次被钻空子的，他拒绝承认自己的愚蠢，事后他终于了解到这源于对方控制磁场操纵金属的能力，而Hank为他制作的翅膀携带金属物质。好吧，他后来便忍不住暗暗比较Erik和Charles的能力，直到Charles被烦得在他脑子里叫停——看来答案显而易见了。

看上去和Sean关系不错的Alex经常不见踪影，有回Erik乱逛到地下室，开了某扇门，被里头的火焰吓呆。

Angel有双真正的翅膀，不过Erik老觉得她在背后偷偷观察自己，神出鬼没，这让他心理不适。

那个叫Hank的高个子青年成天在实验室里鼓捣东西，为那几个孩子的练习与愚蠢玩闹做各种设计。

Raven，Charles的妹妹。不过他们可长得一点不像，这姑娘喜欢恶作剧。她可以变成任何人，却不愿让人看到她真正的模样。

“肯定很丑。”Alex曾悄悄告诉他，“毕竟姑娘家都是很爱美的，虽然我们只能看到她想让我们看到的样子。”

不过Charles可以看穿，这样说来和心灵感应者呆在一起反而安全了——相对而言，鉴于对方能知道你心里的任何想法，Erik默默画了个叉。

Charles，Erik不知道对方为何会被称为教授，作为一个酒鬼显然更合格些。他是这栋大宅里看来最无所事事的人，整天捧着酒瓶——倘若那些陪伴青少年“玩耍”的举动算一件事的话。

Charles从不管Erik去什么地方，当然目前他也不会走得太远。Erik在外界见到了一些普通人，像Charles说过的没有能力的人类。或许其中也隐匿着变种人，但他看不出别人的能力，因而无从辨识。人类从外表上看和变种人没什么区别，当然那些长相独特的同类则例外。

 

Erik自然便想到在威彻斯特大宅的某次意外。

Erik被Raven的恶作剧惹恼，说了她一通，类似于“伪装的外表透露了自卑的内心”，“不敢面对真正的自己只能一辈子活在笼子里”等言论。姑娘哭着鼻子跑开了。傍晚他在花园散步，被一只体型庞大的蓝毛怪扑倒，而这野兽竟然带着可笑的眼镜！若不是边上正好有金属材质的路灯利用，Erik觉得自己铁定伤重。那野兽被束缚住，挣扎中竟然变成了Hank的模样。谁能想到这个整天窝在实验室的害羞小伙竟有那么凶悍的一面？不过当时他还想不到对方攻击自己的原因，于是立即做出猜测。

“我怎么确定你不是Raven变来报复我的？”

Hank想了一下，“你可以直接问Charles。”

“我怎么知道Charles不会骗我？”

Hank的语气很坚定：“我想在这事上他不会。”

 

Erik现在已经习惯和Charles进行脑内对话了。

__Charles，Raven在哪儿？_ _

__和我在一起。__ Erik被投射了Raven在Charles大腿上打盹的画面，他心里略过一丝不悦，不过很快消散。

__谢谢。_ _

__你们好好玩。__ Charles的留言意味深长。

Erik有些无奈地切断连接。

 

“你对Raven做了什么？”Hank问。

“我只是说了她不爱听也不愿接受的实话。”Erik正色道，“听着，我并不想伤害你。你能保证之后不再攻击我吗？”

Hank犹豫着点了一下头，Erik挥手让路灯复位。

“你觉得Raven这样一直隐藏真正的自己是件好事吗？”

“我尊重她的选择。”

“很好，我也不过表达自己的看法。”Erik拍了一下Hank的肩膀，留下意味深长的眼神。

Hank觉得浑身不自在，“Erik，你想说什么？”

“伙计，在你为Raven出头前就该想到了。”Erik的手指着脑袋转了一圈。

“什么？噢不，我……其实……”

Erik拍了对方一把：“不用忙着解释，那对我没用。”

 

Charles房内。

“你很在乎Erik的话？”

“去你的心灵感应！”

“现在我不用这个也能看出来，而且我答应过，不经过同意，不会随意对你使用能力。”Charles摸摸Raven的头发，又加了一句，“你就不能好好说话吗？”

“你每次都这么说，我就那么容易看穿？”Raven对他的指责充耳不闻，一屁股坐到沙发上，拿旁边的抱枕蹂躏。

“这么说好了，你现在正处于青春期，身心都在发生变化，可能会有些……叛逆。这都是可以理解的。”

“Charles，不是每个人都像你这样，我觉得自己一点都不讨人喜欢。”

“哦，你希望讨谁喜欢了？”

顷刻间Raven的皮肤变成了蓝色，红发短短地延伸到颈部，眼球是不同常人的黄色。Charles怔了下，终于正色道，“最近都没怎么见你变回原来的样子。”

“我就是想换换模样。“

“你每天都在换。”

“可没有人喜欢啊，他们不知道变身也是需要练习的吗？消化我所观察到的人，然后自己模仿出来。”

“以恶作剧来表现你的能力可不是什么好方法。”Charles勾住Raven的肩膀，“所以大家才会……表现得不那么乐意。”

“我知道了。”她低头，神情沮丧又迷惑，依稀还有初遇时小女孩的影子，却已出落成少女的模样。

Charles放软语气：“Raven，从我决定照顾你的那刻起，我就说过会保护你。我希望你在这里可以过自己想要的生活。”

“想要的生活？Charles，我们都已经到这儿好多年了，你还在心存希望？你知道每次我看到有人消失多羡慕吗？”

“对不起，对此我也无能为力。”

“为什么道歉？我们都是一样的。”Raven握住Charles的手说，“只是Erik，他的出现让我想通了一些事。你知道，他看上去挺冷漠的，但事实上他一直在观察。Charles，他很坦率，有些话你从来不会和我说。”

他的嘴角弯起，有些苦涩又有些始料未及，“没错，我承认第一次见你就觉得我们很像，你面对自己能力的那种无助与迷茫。所以我希望自己可以在你身边引导你，保护你，好让你不要像当初的我。或许我太自私，觉得对你有责任，一直在说为你好，其实是满足自己的愿望。”

“不，Charles，你怎么会这么想？我从没怀疑过你的动机。”Raven走上前拥抱自己的哥哥，她的声音坚定，“如果没有你，这些年我还不知道会怎么过。总有一天我们都会消失的，虽然我不知道是什么时候，但能成为你的妹妹，是我觉得最幸运的事。我很幸福，真的。”


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Charles在和Erik下棋，这似乎是件很自然的事。他的桌上摆着副棋盘，而他恰巧缺一位棋友。起初邀请Erik，是他发现对方在看到棋盘的那刻情绪起伏强烈。或许这和材质含金属有关，毕竟这会让对方感到亲切，从而引发情绪波动。还有一种可能关乎到Erik丢失的记忆。Charles能探测到那是一种人为干涉，但他没有修复记忆的能力，因而也在这方面对Erik有所保留。不过最终他们还是成为了棋友，Charles认为不论从哪方面来说，这都是个不错的决定。或许Erik会因此想到些什么，那就再好不过了。

“Erik，你说过我们要尊重每个人的选择。如果Raven希望以她所想的样子示人，为什么我们不能接受？”Charles又开始试探Erik的想法。  
Erik言辞犀利：“那是逃避。如果她的能力一半被用来维持所谓的形象，别人眼中的形象，那对她来说难道不是负担？或者从某种程度上，她自己就不愿接受变种人这一身份。”  
“我希望她能按照自己的想法来，我也不觉得现在这样有什么不好。”  
“我认为在这事上你的视野被蒙蔽了，企图以自己的能力来保护她。要知道你也不是万能的。”  
“Raven是我妹妹，我保护她是应该的。”Charles说完沉默了一会儿，面前的棋局似乎一片明朗，然而他感到某些心事就这么被眼前人毫无预兆地勾了出来。他们才认识多久？  
Charles望进Erik的双眼，对方的瞳仁像是灰绿色的小石子，掷入一片碧蓝如洗的湖泊。卷翘的睫毛轻盈而又无端脆弱，眉骨坚毅，鼻梁端直，往下再是一张薄唇……哦，无情之人。  
Charles停止自己观察下去，深吸一口气，从座位站起来到窗边。巨大的落地窗如同观赏外界的一面镜子，照出他此刻的表情。一望无际的绿色，大概就能让心绪恢复正常吧。与Erik交谈越多，两人间的分歧也越发显著。Charles许久未遇到能与自己争辩势均力敌者，那股惺惺相惜与相左意见分庭抗礼，形成拉锯之势。起初他把Erik当作迷失的同类，企图说服他加入自己的阵营。后来Erik的想法开始让他觉得这很困难。对方必然是遭遇过什么，才造就了如今这般，只是这部分以他的能力也望尘莫及，所以原先的踌躇满志才演变成如今些许逃避的意味。  
他能帮到他什么？他自己的命运都无法捏住呐。  
为了不致冷场，也或许是心里压制太久无人诉说，Charles竟然脱口而出道：“我的操心过度，很明显吗？”说完他就后悔了，这个疑惑从未与人道，他怎么就问出口了……可或许是潜意识让他想要知道此人的看法，让他相信此人的某些判断。  
“是。”Erik答道。其实他不用问也能知道，但是被当面说穿又是另一回事。  
Charles自己都愣住了，恍然问出口的懊恼和不愿面对的怯懦似乎让他在这个“陌生人”面前一览无遗。同时还有一种莫名的无可奈何，对自己，还是对他呢？  
Charles有些不敢再看那双灰绿色的眼睛，只对着窗外开口：“Erik，我想一个人静静，抱歉。”  
“好，那我先走了。”

离开书房后，Erik心内了然，Raven在Charles心中的位置比他想象得更为重要。惊讶、好奇，以及一种莫名的低落强势侵入心扉。  
从威彻斯特大宅的高处望去，草坪如同温暖的毯子，树木连绵成翻滚的河流，一同延伸往未知的远方。在最初到达这里的时候，忙着适应新生活遮掩了许多问题，直到逐渐安定下的今天，他才恍然惊觉从未好好思考自己的过去。Charles和Raven这样的关系是他所没有的，换句话说，他不记得和任何人的关系。亲人、爱人、朋友、敌人……什么都没有。每当他努力回想，脑袋便开始发涨……  
那片海是他的起点，Charles是他了解这个世界的起点。对方说他不是一个人，那么笃定，就像一个心理暗示。思及对方那可怕的能力，他会想别人是否也这样看他？可身负匪夷所思的变种能力，又岂是自己所想。  
他撩开左手的衣袖，观察小臂内测的那个刺青。  
214782  
会是什么呢？  
头越发疼起来，似乎有遥远的记忆欲冲破阻碍，然而他尚未摸到清晰的影子，又已然飘远。  
Charles最初在他大脑里读到了多少，是否有所隐瞒？对方说能帮到他，似乎至今都未有明确举动，或许只是说说而已。  
而他真的是一个没有过去的人吗？可是他又该从何处寻起，在何处归根？

 

这天晚上，Charles宣布了有客来访的消息。  
“是Moira MacTaggert，我的人类朋友。”  
Charles不常在大宅里招待客人，所以大家纷纷猜测这个女人不简单，或许是教授的旧情人之类。

因为Moira的到来，他们决定开一场派对，尽管Erik对此并不热衷，但他也在几人的软磨硬施下帮忙布置场地，准备食物，选择活动什么的。  
Angel和Raven就选歌在那儿争吵不休，Hank夹在当中，Erik不禁对他投以同情的目光。比起决定菜谱，Charles显然更乐于思考他们该喝什么酒。最后Erik选择和Alex还有Sean他们一起布置场地，这要轻松多了。因为他的能力派上大用场，连Sean对他都热情很多。

这天终于来到，威彻斯特大宅的神秘客人Moira，她和Charles拥抱并且亲吻双颊，在对方的介绍下亲切地和每个人打招呼。  
他们在露天平台上烤肉，客厅被布置得焕然一新，充斥着音乐和谈话声。  
“所以你们认识多久了？”Angel问Moira。  
“好几年了吧，我也记不清了。”她们彼此回以无奈的微笑，“不过我认识Charles的时候他还是短发。”  
Erik在边上为两位女士烤肉，顺便听进了她们的对话。  
Charles的人类老朋友，看来很清楚对方过去的一些事了。那是他和Charles不曾触及的部分。  
Raven开始在客厅里和Charles跳舞，他们欢乐的笑声在一堆嘈杂中断断续续传过来。Angel邀请Erik，被他拒绝，于是她张开自己的翅膀，在客厅里到处飞。  
Charles今天难得穿得这么正式，Erik猜想和Moira的到来脱不了干系。他不禁在脑中构想Charles理好头发，剃干净胡须的样子，不过现在这样也很有魅力。Charles生得好看，Erik一直这么觉得，只是他太不修边幅了。  
直到Charles出来和Erik说话，后者才发现阳台上只有他们两人了，屋里跳舞玩闹聊天的都有。  
“你不跳支舞吗？”Erik摇了摇头，Charles继续说下去，“我听说你拒绝了Angel，所以你也打算拒绝我吗，我的朋友？”  
Charles朝他伸出手，鬼使神差地，Erik竟然把手放了上去。  
该死的心灵感应者！  
Charles坏笑，捏了捏Erik的手。

“你们输了！”屋内，Raven兴奋地说道。Angel和Sean不得不把钱交出来。  
Alex拍着Sean的肩膀：“让你听我的，现在后悔了吧？”他被对方狠狠撞了一下。  
Raven把钱分给Hank，笑容璀璨，Hank的脸红了。而Raven其实是在看着Charles和Erik。  
那两个迷人的男人，Raven认为他们待在一起颇为赏心悦目，Erik那家伙显然非常适合黑色高领。相信她得知那是她哥哥的主意后会更吃惊。

Erik此时十分尴尬，因为他已经踩到Charles好几脚了，他对自己的愚蠢感到丧气。  
“别跳了，这玩意儿太难搞。”Erik贴在Charles耳边建议。  
“大声点，我听不见！”  
“我说别跳了！”乱糟糟的音乐声中，Erik再次靠近Charles。  
“我不同意！”Charles微笑，觉得Erik磁性嗓音所呼出的气流舒服极了。他环着对方的腰，果然比他想得还要细。  
“看不出来你那么喜欢被我踩。”  
Charles示意Erik低头，附在对方耳边，如法炮制：“我要感谢你吗，我的朋友？”  
一阵电流蹿过Erik的身体，之前他并不知道被贴着耳朵说话是这感觉。

“那两人真腻歪，不是吗？”Raven对注视着两人的Moira说。  
“难道说他们……”Moira没有说出那个词，但惊喜溢于言表。  
“应该快了。”Raven眨眼。

不太对劲。Erik困惑着自己的心跳频率，困惑着Charles的头何时靠在了他的肩膀上。那和他们平日针锋相对的状况完全不同，他一时不知该如何应对。这氛围有点奇怪的浪漫，像是新鲜菠萝散在空气中的酸甜，又像是一口咬下苹果的爽脆。噢他和Charles都并不是食物啊。  
“我得去邀请Moira小姐了，不然我们的客人得跳起来。”Charles凑到Erik耳边说完这句话就离开了。  
Erik表情尴尬，Charles是读到他的想法所以才找借口离开的吗？他是讨厌他了吗？  
他想自己应该去收拾收拾外头的东西了，但他还没收掉多少，噼噼啪啪雨就开始下了。Erik也不是太介意，继续着手干活。  
“Erik！”是Charles，他来找他了，“放着吧，明天再说。”  
Charles陪他一同在雨中淋着，湿漉漉的头发已经全黏在头皮上，他握住了Erik的手臂。  
“走吧，别像傻子似地伫在这儿！”  
Erik想了想便没再推辞。  
“你们两个傻瓜！”Raven冲了过来，一条毛巾砸在两人身上，他们分别用两头先擦掉了脸上的水珠。  
“你们应该去洗个热水澡。”Moira建议道。  
几个孩子互相对视，最后Raven说：“没错，一起去，快点！”  
Charles和Erik就这么被轰走了，来到楼上才想到停下，看看对方。Erik不知何时将衣袖拉到了手肘处，露出了小臂上的标记。  
“你觉得Moira怎么样？”Charles抛出这个问题，为了转移Erik的注意力，好观察下那上面刻了什么。Erik莫名有点不高兴。  
Charles因为难得穿着西装，脱了外套后里头倒没有太狼狈，Erik就不好说了。他穿的是黑色高领，被雨水淋过后全部都紧紧贴在上身，呼吸的时候都能看到腹肌在收缩。Charles搭了一只手上去，立刻被Erik捏住。Charles盯着那个刺青看……是数字，214782。水珠顺着发丝一路滑落，滴到他们交握的手，从罅隙间钻过，不过Erik很快甩开了对方。  
“在我看来一般。”Erik把他修长的手指藏进了裤袋里，“不够漂亮，身材不够凹凸有致。太严肃，对玩笑和嘲笑的理解能力不相上下。总结就是，无趣。”  
“以你女友的标准？”  
“那只是我的看法，毕竟要和她睡的人是你不是我。”  
“Erik！瞧瞧你都在说些什么？我和她只是朋友。”  
“她看你的眼神可不像。”  
“那也不代表我和她会有什么。我以为你会理解我和她之间的关系。”  
“我没有读人心的能力，我也不在乎。”说着Erik已经朝自己房间走去，用能力旋开了门。  
不过有人比他更快，Erik被Charles重重推了一把跌进房间，那只按在胸口的手令人无法忽略。  
“为什么给我脸色看？你不高兴？”  
Erik气极反笑：“你能放我去洗澡吗？”  
Charles仿佛也终于察觉到这样拖着对方怪怪的，没再说什么，转身走了。  
Erik在门被关上后即刻松了口气，心上还有淡淡的失落。他把手掌按在左胸，心跳果然又很快。  
许多回忆倏然而至。Charles在海中箍住他上身的手臂，Charles使用能力时搭在太阳穴上的两根手指，Charles跳舞时环住他腰部的手掌……还有更多的身体接触，此时让Erik浑身发热，尤其是某些敏感部位。  
在制止那股冲动前，Erik已用能力旋开了门。Charles站在门外，西装还搭在手臂上，头发一缕缕结着散在脸庞。他微张口，似乎想说些什么，又思索着闭上。  
Erik先开的口：“你想进来还是我关门？”  
还没等Charles思考这个问句，脚步就不知不觉踏入房间，直到清晰的门锁声一响，直到Erik吻了上来。  
该死！他原本以为抢占先机的会是自己。  
于是Charles将Erik的浅吻升级，加深唇齿间的相互摩擦，搜刮着对方口腔的部分。这感觉比他想象得还要好，经历了一小段磨合，他们找到彼此契合的节奏，不可自拔。当下，似乎没有比唇齿相依更为美妙的事了。  
某一刻，Erik却突然清醒，推开了Charles。  
“你这样很伤人，而且是你先主动的。”Charles舔了一下唇，故意这么说。  
Erik略尴尬，又有些懊恼方才的冲动，这些情绪都被Charles轻易捕捉。  
“我想你可能有些不知所措。”Charles微凉的手指搭上Erik的脸颊，一路思索着，手指的热度一寸寸侵袭Erik的肌肤，令人战栗。  
“好像有点太快了，不过我相信你的适应能力。”说着手便一路往下，去扯对方的裤子。  
Erik的隐秘部位暴露眼前，很漂亮——他不知如此形容是否过分了些，但感觉很好。他蹲下身，张口吞入那根漂亮的器官。  
真的太快了，旋开门时Erik凭的是一股前所未有的冲动，怎么也不会料想到此时此景。他从未被如此对待过，刺激多过震惊，身体的所有感官似乎都集中到了那一点上，被包容着滋润着，完全不由自控。一股气下不去，不断被提上来，提上来，他压制不住喉咙深处的咆哮，身体紧紧扒着墙壁。然而Charles的唇舌有着致命的魔力，吸附他整个身躯，整个灵魂。那一刻，他似乎找到了与这个世界的连接点。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天大宅中的气氛有些微妙，原因不言而喻。昨天稍晚Raven与众人整理完东西，便想去关心一下Charles，结果对方竟然不在房内。她怀着疑惑的心情走向自己房间，路过Erik屋子时，门却从内打开。Erik送Charles出来，两人还在门口亲了一下。

该死的！她早看出来这两个人不简单！就算背对着她，凭Charles的能力怎么会不知道自己在哪儿呢。他是故意的！

Raven飞快地跑了，她才不想继续打扰他们呢。

最先惊醒的是Erik，他立刻推开Charles朝走廊张望，看到那个飞奔的背影，他甚至冒出了冷汗。

一只手抚上了他的脊背，Charles温言安慰：“不用担心。”

 

众人一同进餐时，大家一反往日的沉默。Erik说不清是哪部分出了问题，但他仍旧有所察觉。直到他发现Angel不在其中——这足以令他打破众人的沉默，所以他立即问道：“Angel呢，还在睡懒觉吗？”

如同一颗掷入湖泊的石子，涟漪泛开，渐次消退。Sean是最沉不住气的，表情立刻变了，接着是Alex、Hank、Raven、Moira，最后Charles两手搭上太阳穴后，表情也十分凝重。

“继续吃饭吧。”过了一会儿，他轻声说道，并未加以解释。

餐桌上重又响起刀叉的声音，混合着广播的絮语。这是Charles的一个习惯，早起总要打开收音机，不管电台里放着什么。尽管表面看来一切很平静，但Erik感觉到似乎自己被隔绝在外了。仅仅是Angel没有一同吃早餐，大家为何如临大敌？而没有人坦白地说出来。这个大宅里的所有人，甚至连那位昨夜降临的客人都在那个圈子之内，只有他一无所知。但Erik没有当众询问，他想稍后Charles或许愿意告诉他。

可是他没有等到Charles的交待，对方邀请他出门一趟，之后发生的一切让他再也无暇顾及这个问题了。

 

 

 

********* **

Erik在向Charles展现自己的能力，Charles问他：“街上有几个阴井盖？”他不答，取而代之的是在他们周围的阴井盖都离开了地面一点距离。Charles笑了，他也跟着笑起来，一会儿又觉得不对劲，蓦地收住。

他不可能当昨晚没有发生过，如Charles那般自如应对。他无法控制自己不去关注对方，希翼从中得到些许信息。在这方面他毫无经验，不清楚这代表的仅仅是宣泄欲望还是别的什么。

他明知Charles会了解，却无法停下。或者说，他其实希望对方知道，然后有所回应。

 

 

Charles带Erik走进一家酒吧。

“Charles！”这嗓音洪亮，很难不让人注意。

“Logan.”

“老样子？”

“是的。”

“你朋友？”他们同时看向Erik。

“Erik，这是我朋友Logan，他也是这家酒吧的老板。”

Logan伸出手，而Erik没有握。

从进来这里他就觉得体内的能力异常兴奋，尤其是靠近这人后感觉更不对了。握手的话，他想自己可能会失控。

_Erik，Logan是体内携带金属的变种人，抱歉忘了告诉你。_

Charles的声音在他脑内响起，Erik皱眉，回道， _ _那真是要谢谢你带我来这儿了。__

Charles的手在他背上抚了一下，两人入座。之后Erik一直比较沉默，因为要分心压抑自己的能力，而他还无法很好地控制这一状况——他猜想失忆前自己可能从未遇到过体内含大量金属的活物。他相信Charles读到了这一点，所以并未打扰他。酒过一旬，Charles转头对Erik说道：“我和Logan得单独谈谈，你坐在这里等我好吗？”

Erik点点头：“我去外面等你，这里空气不好。”

 

Charles和那个浑身金属的家伙到底什么关系，只是朋友？

Erik无法控制自己不去猜，回味方才酒吧里两人间的互动。虽然没怎么说话，自己可是一直看着。

Erik也不知在原地等了多久，有人从背后拍他肩膀，回头却并非Charles。

“伙计，怎么一个人？你朋友呢？”

Erik横了陌生人一眼，往旁走了几步。

“我在酒吧里都看见了，怎么，不高兴？你的朋友可是这儿的常客，看上去和老板关系可要好了，说不定……”

“你说够了吗？”

那人还不罢休，手竟然搭上了Erik的肩膀。他体内的愤怒被倏而点燃，连带方才能力的压抑，此刻竟有些爆发的趋势。对方发出惨叫，手表将他的手腕勒得生疼，而回过头的男人面目可怖！这种怪异的能力！他想到关于这个酒吧的传言，突然一个激灵——他可能是碰上变种人了！天杀的，他们早就该灭绝，竟然在这个世界还能为非作歹！

“该死的变种怪佬！”那人嘴里骂骂咧咧，让原本想要收手的Erik再次愤怒起来。

“这么说，你认为自己高人一等？”Erik把对方甩到地上，“变种人哪里惹到你了？”

“变种人是异类，违反自然的生物，你们乱七八糟的能力给这个社会造成了多少危害你知道吗？别以为在这里就能逍遥了，一样被人看不起！”

“感谢赐教。”Erik嘴唇动了动。

只是瞬间，那人感到被自己脖子上的项链勒住了，怎么扯都扯不开。天杀的！他在心里怎么都骂不够，只能感到窒息一步步将自己推入绝境。

“抱歉，在我眼里，你也是需要消除的异类。”

伴随着话音，那人被Erik甩了出去，恰好被街边的栏杆穿透。那里的杆子已经损坏，一直无人修理，因而在大力操控下扭曲断裂，变成致命的武器。

Erik察觉到炙热的视线，转头，Charles不知何时出现在那儿，又看到多少。

接下来的行为，Erik自己也无法解释，他竟然不由自主地将杆子从对方身体里抽出并复原了栏杆，直到他感觉回神一般如梦初醒，似乎一切都在掌握之中了。他偏头，正巧看到Charles将两根手指从太阳穴上放下。

 

 

“你在操控我！”Erik冲过去，一把捏住Charles的手，渐渐用力，一股愤怒自小腹升腾而起。是愤怒于被控制做了不愿做的事，还是他竟然不知道Charles的另一种能力，又或者，生气对方没有告诉他？

“反正你早晚都会知道。”Charles一脸理所当然。

“那我是要感谢你以这种方式了？”

“你失控了，Erik，你没有这个权利……”

“那你为什么不阻止我？”

“我可以，但我没有。”Charles的眼神真诚而饱含感情。Erik怀疑这可能是心灵感应者的又一诡计，给他一些扰乱心神的暗示。Charles在向自己示好，但Erik不清楚原因。

“你不信我？”Charles继续道。

“你自己不会读吗？”

“Erik……好吧，现在我要接着回答你刚才的问题，我可以阻止你就像阻止他们攻击我们一样，但我不可以让每个人都按照我的意愿行事。有些事注定要发生，而你得为此负责。并且虽然我不干涉，不代表我认同你的做法。”

“我是正当防卫，倘若不反抗，就会有越来越多的人类认为变种人在害怕、退缩，为了同人类和平共处而妥协。”

“那你也坐实了变种人的威胁之论。这不是你能决定的，你没有权利结束一个人的生命，在尚有更好办法的前提下。”

“什么更好的办法？”Erik嗤笑。

“在明知他们会伤害我们的情况下不回以同样的攻击，让他们知道变种人并没有恶意，不想也不会伤害他们。我们是更优秀的人，Erik，我们和他们不一样。而在人类毫无防备的情况下暗下毒手，那会激化矛盾，引发更多暴力行为。就像滚雪球一样，而它原本只是源于一时冲动。”

“我不会因为变种人在人类心中的形象而伪装自己，我更在乎我们的权利。现在我大概明白你为什么会龟缩在威彻斯特大宅了。”

Charles无奈歪头，那是他无意识的习惯性动作，“你现在处在愤怒之中，我想等你平静再谈比较好。”

“Charles，你太理想了，事情未必会朝你所希望的地方发展。”

“那么Erik，你是不愿意去尝试，还是不相信他们会改变？”

“我和你不一样。”Erik振振有词，“抱歉，我想先走一步。”

他终于甩掉Charles的手，后者笑笑，做了个“请”的手势。而后拿起手上的酒灌了一大口，他接下来还要帮Erik收拾这堆乱摊子。

_不一样吗？_ 这个问题Charles自己也没有得出答案，他忍不住揉起酸痛的手腕。 _真是下手毫不留情啊朋友。_

 

 

夜很静。

Erik不想待在自己房间，不想待在与Charles下过无数盘棋的客厅，不想待在充满回忆的露天阳台，不想待在任何一个地方。但他知道自己无所遁形。有一个人，只要想，他就能知道。

Erik身负强大的破坏力，他的能力，摧毁重建一些东西，都是太轻易的事。但并非一切都能这样，譬如一条人命。他杀了一个手无缚鸡之力的人类，出于自我保护，就像……一种本能的反抗。脑海中闪过些什么，他拍了拍头，但太快了，捕捉不到。他对这个世界一直有种本能，必须让自己站在强大的那面，去争取自由和权利，似乎这是他骨子里就带着的。这让他更好奇从前的自己是怎样一个人。然而他还是一无所知，这种一无所知令他烦躁不已。

往常，他会和Charles谈谈，相对下一盘棋，那或许能让他的心灵平静一些。然而现在，他的烦恼却因对方而起。是的，这不是他们第一次产生分歧，想必也不会是最后一次。他不得不承认，自己对Charles很失望。

无论是他们的亲密，抑或今日的争论。

然而失望不正代表着他是心存希望的吗？抗拒又渴求，不知不觉间，因为拥有过一些东西，食髓知味，便想得到更多。他不得不承认，Charles已从身心都影响了自己。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Erik闲逛些许时分，最终走回房间。开门的一刹那，天生的警惕让他察觉到房内有人。凭借微弱的月光，他看到那人正转动着手中酒杯，像是没察觉Erik的靠近，沉浸在自己的世界里。

凭Charles的能力，应该早就知道自己在什么地方了。可他只是等在Erik的房间，等着质问他，抑或……让他离开——为他所做的一切。

这个想法出现时，Charles猛然回头看了一眼Erik。Erik没有回避，他很少回避与Charles的交锋。

他们仍旧沉默着，又或是在等待有一人先开口。他们甚至都不用对话，这在大脑里就可以完成。但彼此皆小心翼翼，不想越过那道线。

 

“我曾经误伤过很多人，在能力刚刚觉醒的时候。”

Erik没想到Charles会选择这样的开场白，但显而易见，他的朋友正向他敞开心扉，试图告诉他彼此不曾触碰的过去。

“我讨厌脑袋里的那些声音，人心的复杂远远超出当时一个孩子所能理解的范畴，只希望它们消失。我的父亲是一名科学研究者，他及时发现了这点。他虽是人类，但也帮助与保护了我。可惜之后没几年，他就过世了。”

“母亲原本很疼爱我，但自从知道我是变种人，知道我能读到她的想法，她便视我为洪水猛兽。毕竟她一辈子养尊处优，却生出我这样的怪胎，她根本无法接受。”

如果可以的话，Erik希望此时能有些光亮，只需要一点点，足够他看清Charles脸上的表情。

“曾经，我也以为自己孤身一人。而现在这样算不算好，我不清楚。”Charles下意识捏了把自己的腿。

Erik震了一下，头又有些隐隐作痛。从某种程度上说，他自己是不是算幸运？自有记忆以来他就与变种同胞们待在一起，并且逐步想起如何使用能力。但这之前自己是何处境……脑海深处仿佛被揭开了小小一角，微光渗入……

白大褂。手术刀。机械的响动。

这次竟然这么轻易就能看到清晰的图像，还有一些面孔，模糊不清。他仿佛听到“滴滴滴”的声音，脑部像被什么东西撕扯着，试图掩盖真相。那些画面在他脑内越闪越快，令人无法承受。可是他不能放弃，他要知道……

**_Erik——_ **

那个呼唤他的嗓音，同时从大脑内部与外界传来。

是Charles，他的朋友。对方抚慰着他的神经末梢，试图替他理清纷繁的心绪。不知是心理作用抑或什么，他脑袋里的机器似乎受到影响，不再发出骚扰的电波。慢慢地，他觉得自己平静了一些。

Charles不知何时打开了灯，温暖的光亮令Erik有些恍惚。那双蓝眼饱含感情地注视着自己，闪烁波光令人深陷。瞬间，他感到自己对Charles的自制力是如此薄弱，他害怕那种感觉。

“我就一直在想，”Erik喃喃自语，或许是此刻的自己太脆弱，令他说出了一些平日不敢诉诸于口的心事。

“……为什么我总想着那天你对我做过的事情，总控制不住观察你的一言一行。你对我的大脑做过什么，让我误以为你对我……”

“Erik……”

又是安抚人心的嗓音，此刻却如针扎般戳进Erik的心。他忽然希望自己还是不要听到对方的回答为好。

Charles在这刻也关闭了两人的精神连接。理智上，他无法接受Erik利用能力杀人，这与他的原则相悖。情感上，他曾自信可以看穿别人的内心，然而Erik的过去是他无法触及的，直到方才，他才从对方的大脑里汲取到一些东西。那地方像是手术台，倒也是个与过去有关的片段，可惜参考价值不大。不过他突然想到，或许杀人意味着什么对方是不明白的。而眼前面对Erik的问题，他不知道怎样回答才好。两人之间的关系他一直未曾仔细思考，只是顺应本心。所以对方因此产生的痛苦，自己的不忍，都是始料未及的。

那也许只是愧疚作祟，Charles告诉自己。他愧疚于没有保护好对方，愧疚于自己的隐瞒，那一刻，他几乎要将真相脱口而出……可说不清为什么，他仍旧没有开口，也因而更愧疚，愧疚让他无法控制亲吻Erik的欲望。此刻，或许他只是需要一个借口罢了。

 

夜色昏沉，熏人欲醉。

Erik能感觉到Charles的唇瓣柔软如旧，却又不尽相同。Charles的吻太小心，他甚至都不敢回应，怕惊扰这一刻，对方会清醒过来告诉他只是一时冲动。与Charles的唇齿相依如此美好，超出想象。可潜意识里，他排斥这种爱恋的感觉，那是错误——令人甘之如饴的错误。Charles填补了他空虚的感情，他满足了前者的欲望。当找到这种平衡点时，他终于可以说服自己放下惶恐，专心享受这个吻。对方的力道加重许多，都有些吻痛他了。唇齿间的酒精味混杂着青草、麝香还有薄荷的味道，他分不清是谁的情绪在交缠。

Erik抚摸着Charles的脊背，渐渐划到对方下身。他与Charles对视一眼，彼此很清楚接下来会发生些什么。

Charles脸涨得通红，唇色浓艳异于往常。他轻轻偏头一笑，Erik觉得自己的魂都快被摄走。他摸索着解开Charles的裤子，蹲下身。后者抓住他的头发贴近身体。

Erik毫无经验，他不是心灵感应者，不会那么直接地知道Charles想要什么。但是Charles可以投射，可以指导，这是最妙不可言的部分。他给他的手感觉，他指挥他的舌头，留下颤抖的韵律。他还要把自己完完全全地交给他，进入他的口腔。

思维是无形的，他可以随意攻陷几乎任何人的大脑。但身体的结合更为踏实，那种紧密的触感，被牢牢包裹的安心，同心电感应的方式不一样。正因如此，他才更渴望身体的接触与占有。他的Erik在这方面还是一张白纸，需要他的耐心教导。

Erik试着一边舔弄茎身一边揉捏囊袋，这过程中两人大脑的连接始终没有切断，所以感觉是双重的。他的手在对方的大腿内侧流连，就会有一股电流划过自己相同的位置继而袭击心脏。他尽力吞得深一些，让那个器官在嘴里充血胀大，那给他强烈的满足感。分身被柔软的囊肉包住，加诸其上的每分每秒都是催化剂，被舔弄着爽到叫出来，快感不言而喻…

_…用力……快一点，再快一点……_

Charles的想法，Charles的感官侵袭着他，一人承受双倍的体验。他的手有时握着Charles的胯部，有时又抓着对方的腿。此刻他太希望有所支撑，好让自己不至于太过失控。

高潮来临的时候，Charles的身体都有些痉挛，勉强撑着桌子才站稳。白灼的液体喷入Erik口腔，又从嘴边流出些许。他迫不及待地再次和对方吻到了一起。

“你学得很快。”吻毕，Charles忍不住夸赞对方，有时候他觉得Erik就像一个小孩子，需要别人的认可才能有些自信。

Erik的头几乎被Charles拖着，他还没从方才的种种感觉里回味过来，这一切就已经结束了。

“Erik，你想不想——”Charles斟酌着语句，“我们可以到床上去，我想，和你继续下去。”

Charles的手暗示性地来到Erik的臀部，在后穴处流连，Erik立刻不好意思地脸红了。

_你想试吗，我的朋友？_

Charles的话语挑逗着大脑神经，Erik几乎是毫不犹豫地点头，此刻他已经不去想到底是自己太过渴求，还是Charles的精神力操控着他影响着他。总之，他同意了。

Charles让Erik躺到床上去，面对面给他脱掉了裤子。

“啊我差点忘了。”Charles一拍脑袋，这里没有润滑剂。一个小东西突然从他身后飞过来，是罐护手霜。由于他们的大脑方才还连接着，可以说Erik也看到了Charles脑中的图像，对方直觉就和自己想到的联系在一起。

“这是Raven给我的，不知道能不能代替？”

“当然。”Charles笑意渐浓，拧开盖子用手指挖出一些膏体。

他从外侧肌肤开始涂抹，按压松弛穴口的肌肉。Erik很紧张，他需要耐心地一步步进行。而Erik疑惑Charles为何迟迟不把手指插进去，他有些急了，臀部忍不住向上抬了抬，好引起Charles的注意。他现在可是全身心都准备好迎接对方了。

Charles在接受到这个讯息时便笑出了声：“你怎么比我还急。”说着毫无防备，手指就顶进去了，他故意在穴肉间横冲直撞，教Erik措手不及，一连串的呻吟未能控制就倾泻而出。

“我喜欢你这样。”Charles在Erik的阴茎前端亲了一下，满足地听到再一次低吟。

异物在身体里让Erik更加敏感，从未被探索过的私处逐渐容纳适应着侵入，身体仿佛不再属于自己。他想他似乎明白Charles将怎样进入他的身体里面。

当Charles的手指搭在太阳穴上，他能读到一个人的大脑，而此刻他的手指在紧致的后穴里，就好像也能知道Erik的那里想要什么。可是他不慌不忙地戳探着，抹满膏体的手指游刃有余，乐此不疲。不知道什么时候，Erik感觉对方抽离了。他的双腿被折起压至胸口，有什么硬物抵住了他的大腿。

Charles的阴茎在附近区域轻微摇晃着，甩在他穴肉附近，滑腻腻的。直到对方一点点捅进来，疼痛令他醒神。原来那和手指在里面的感觉完全不一样。

“是不是很痛，那我先退出来？”Charles说着就要往外抽。

“嘶……别动！” _该死的，他明明就可以读出来，却还要问出口。_ Erik低吼，发现自己的嗓音不知何时都变沙哑了，他抓住Charles的下巴，逼对方看着自己，厉声道，“我他妈撑得住，你当我什么了！”

Charles突然俯身重重亲上来，用力吸过Erik的舌头纠缠追逐。下身的痛被热烈的吻驱散，Erik承受着Charles的侵略，此刻他已经把自己的一切都交给了对方。

Charles开始动了，他的分身进入一部分在那里缓慢地磨蹭，如同隔靴搔痒。Erik还在被他吻着，感觉很气愤——这不是他想要的。他一把推开Charles，下一秒迅速一个翻身将后者压在身下，就着后穴连接着的阴茎猛地坐下去。撕裂般的疼袭击了他，这才是他想要的——直接粗暴地捅进来，让疼痛与快感一并袭来，让记忆更刻骨铭心。而Charles同样不好受，即使用手指扩张过，这未经人事的处地依然紧紧夹着他，他能感到滑润的液体往彼此连接之处流下来。

他无奈道：“Erik，我们可以慢慢来。”

“可是我不想。”

Erik趴到他身上，隔着衣服摩擦他的乳头，然后用嘴开始描摹。他的性器压在Charles腹部，身体不住往对方身上耸动。Charles的手抚上Erik身体，在腰窝处久久流连。

……

 

现在他们面对面坐着，双腿交缠在彼此的后背。Erik整个人都被填满，懒散又餍足。他低头去舔Charles的喉结，后者不停在他身体里横冲直撞，引他低沉喘息连绵。床单已经皱得不成样子，两人像从水里捞出来般遍体湿润。这场性事似乎筹谋已久，因而缓慢磨人，谁都不想停也根本停不下来。

无论他们之间曾发生过什么，都无法阻止彼此朝对方靠近，是争吵抑或亲近，那都是最为原始的渴望。同时他们希望留下深刻的痕迹，以此证明自身的存在。

Charles又把手指插进Erik的后穴，连同阴茎一道塞满，片刻后他把指头伸出来，开始为Erik撸管。后者很快射精，Charles舔舔手指，让Erik的味道残存于舌尖。接着他用手指去操Erik的嘴，后者自己撸着分身，吞咽手指的嘴唇逸出深重的喘息，本能驱使身体越动越快，疯狂撞击着记忆深处的敏感点。他们几乎同时到达高潮，一波波热流射进Erik的穴道，他自己的也喷了出来，而Charles停在里头很久都没有离开。

他们的嘴唇再度碰撞，高潮后的吻带着缠绵的余韵，酥酥麻麻，承接狂喜后的疲倦及不舍。Charles退开稍许距离，舔了一圈Erik的唇畔，当对方想要追逐过去，他却蓦地抽身，连带着性器也离开Erik的穴道，滑腻的液体附着在器官上。他浑不在意，大力推了Erik一把，后者猝不及防之下被压在床上，Charles抄起他的双腿直接从后面再次捅入！顷刻间Erik浑身痉挛，随着Charles一次次的大力抽插，他只能靠上半身支撑着自己，情动之下苍白的皮肤近乎血红。这个姿势显得腰窝更为深陷，臀肉配合着Charles有节奏地挺动着，令人观之血脉贲张。Charles再也无法自持，他把阴茎抽离大部分，然后一下子捅到最深处，一次又一次。他想着身下人的每一寸迷人之处，想着他是第一个得到这些的人，狂喜不可抑制，那一刻，他只希望自己是唯一一个。

 

 

“对不起。”Charles在帮Erik清理，那刺目的血迹令他懊悔不已，“我应该控制自己的。”

他从身后抱着Erik，试图用能力抚慰对方的疲惫，印下一串串黏湿的吻。他觉得自己疯了，疯狂地爱上了怀抱中的那个人。然而话到嘴边，又悉数吞下。虽然今天的发展始料未及，但他一点都不后悔。他尽量控制自己不去读Erik的心思，只想要抱着对方好好睡一觉，明日之事明日再续。

 

 

 

Charles醒了，他下意识摸摸床单，空无一物，便将思维触角延伸去探寻Erik的踪迹。片刻之后，他彻底清醒，表情十分糟糕。不过他仍旧照常洗漱，穿戴好下楼与众人共进早餐。在播音员平静无波的嗓音中，他回想起昨天到现在发生的一切，倘若不是那一室狼藉，他可能真的怀疑那是自己的梦境。然而除此之外，还有些事切切实实发生在他身上，他必须找个人谈谈。

 

 

“Hank，你现在空吗？”见对方点头，Charles关上实验室的门，转头说道，“我想和你说些事。”

“是……什么？”Hank显然敏锐察觉到Charles的不对劲。

“Erik不见了……”

“什么时候？我想他应该走不了多远，你可以用能力……哦你的感应范围到不了是不是？”

“不是这个问题，Hank。”Charles表情凝重，“我的能力消失了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一次更完所有，懒得分章了。崩到家了，随便看看吧。

据Charles所知，过去Hank曾研究出一种血清，可以在一段时间内封锁变种能力，变得与普通人无异。现在他很有可能被注射了这一药物，可为什么是他，又为什么是这时候？

Hank问他：“毫无征兆吗？我是指，在这之前的几天你身体有不舒服吗？”

“没有。”Charles顿了顿，继续说道，“还记得你研制出的那个可以抑制变种能力的血清吗？”

“记得。你是怀疑与此有关？”

“是的。”

“我不能确定……”Hank犹豫道。

“Hank，先不要告诉大家，好吗？”

“可是……”

Charles又继续道：“我可能要做好心理准备了……不过，很高兴能认识你。”

“我……”

“好了伙计，继续忙你的吧，我走了。”

门晃了几下，Hank目送Charles消失之处，摘下眼镜把手覆盖于双目之上。

Charles几乎可以说是众人的顶梁柱，难以想象他不在会是什么样。Hank想起从前，那时他还在流浪，毫无方向，一无所知。是Charles找到他，予他栖身之所。自此他就有了执念，只要他在这里一天，就一定会好好守着Charles，守着威彻斯特大宅。而现在不知何时，他可能再也做不到了。虽然这个隐患一直存于所有人心中，但真到那一刻，毕竟还是无法安然的。

 

 

***

Erik的身体仍旧酸软无力，提醒着他昨夜始料未及的一切，可这无法左右他离开的决定。深陷与Charles的纠缠，困于威彻斯特大宅对他失落的记忆毫无帮助。他甚至后悔当初仓促之下就和人回家的随意，可是那样他就不会……好吧，他不该再想着Charles，从现在起，他是一个人。

Erik赶到镇上的时候已经不早了，他用Charles的钱（顺来的）在旅店开了间房倒头就睡。他是被阳光刺醒的，才发现自己昨夜没有拉窗帘。

他也不知道自己睡了多久，但是迫切需要呼吸一些新鲜空气。走出旅店之后，他发现那里有个后院。

不同于威彻斯特大宅的豪奢，这里要简朴得多。井边几只小鸡聚在一起叽叽喳喳地啄食，一条小黄狗四肢摊在地上，慵懒地晒着太阳。哦，还有一头漂亮的小鹿。Erik忍不住走过去，抚摸它的皮毛，在耳边蹭了蹭。

“你要来喂它吗？”Erik循声转头，一个像小鹿般可爱的女孩捧着装饲料的篮子问他。

“谢谢。”他忍不住弯起嘴角，在里头挑了一颗玉米，然后伸到动物的嘴边。小鹿开始疯狂地啃食，Erik吓了一跳，差点以为自己的手指要被吞了。

“她不会伤害你。”小女孩甜糯的嗓音响在耳畔，Erik的心蓦地柔软起来。

“你叫什么名字？”他拍拍手，蹲下和女孩在一个水平线上。

“Nina.”

“好的Nina，这头鹿是你养的吗？”

“这是我朋友，我陪她玩的。”

“抱歉，我说错话了。”

“我原谅你！”她说道，“因为……”

“Nina！”

他们的对话被打断，Nina飞速地朝声音来源看了一眼，接着回过头说：“妈妈叫我，我得回去了。”

“好吧，那……下次见。”

“下次见！”Nina朝他挥手，他也忍不住举起手挥动了几下。 _ _威彻斯特那帮人一定会跌破眼睛，他在心里念叨。__

“啊！”女孩小跑过来，“我忘记问你的名字了。”

“Erik.”他柔声道。

 

他留了下来，因为这家旅店的运作实际上只有Nina的母亲Magda一人负责，他的到来给她帮了大忙。据他观察，这对母女只是普通人，周围并没有太多变种人活动的迹象，难以想象方圆百里之外隐藏着那么多变种人。

倘若说他从未想起在威彻斯特的时光，这也是不现实的。毕竟那儿丰满了他空白的记忆，与同类为伴，也更加能够释放自己。并不是说在这里受到拘束，而是心理上，他有些淡化了能力意识。Erik和Nina相处得非常好，这也是促成他留下的重大因素。这个女孩身上沐浴着阳光和希望，让他暂时忘却了纷争迷失，变得纯粹许多。

每天早晨，Erik会早起打扫大厅，然后外出采购食材，在厨房协助Magda完成准备工作后，和Nina一起去喂后院里的那些小动物。他们似乎特别亲近她，总是围在她身边，一路热热闹闹地跟着。

Erik想象不到转变来的是那么快。

那日旅店来了几位客人，很晚都没有进房间休息，并且交谈声洪亮。有别的客人来投诉，Magda便过去劝说。那些客人清一色的高壮男子，有一人当即站了起来。

“来者是客，哪有赶人的道理？”

“这么晚了，会吵到别的客人。”

Erik走了过来。

“怎么，想找打？我劝你识相些。”其中一人说道，边上响起一阵哄笑声。

“如果不呢？”Magda要上前，被Erik拦住。

“哦那就别怪我们不客气了！砸！”这些人都是社会的渣滓，从来随心所欲，爱欺负弱小。一个Erik可以拦住，但这么多个……几乎是本能，他发动力量引导厨房里的一把刀过来，轰地把一人的手按在了桌子上，刀身自动贴合着手的形状而扭曲。

“怪、怪物！”那群人惊恐地看着他，嘴里连话都说不利索了。

“Erik，你是什么人？”Magda把女儿抱在怀里。他看到Nina惊恐的眼神，还不敢相信自己方才做了什么。

“对不起，瞒了你们这么久。”Erik低下头，片刻后对她们说道，“我是变种人。”

“求求你放了我！我道歉我道歉！”那个被他用刀背压着手的人一反之前的嚣张跋扈，卖起可怜来。

“不是对我，而是她。”Erik指指Magda。

那人以别扭的姿势连声说对不起，倘若手没被压着，估计都要下跪了。

Erik把刀吸到手上，“快点滚！否则下次我没法保证你的手还在不在。”

那群人灰溜溜地走了，Erik回头，Magda说：“你等一下，我先带Nina去睡觉。我们需要谈谈。”

 

她让他离开，说这里不欢迎变种人，她当初收留他是因为不知情。希望他能理解她不想孩子和变种人生活在一起的想法。

“可是我并不会伤害你们。”Erik无法理解。

她说：“或许你不会，但我不希望将来有一天因为你连累到我们母女。毕竟，我们不是一类人。”

“我不是故意隐瞒……”

“这些都无所谓了，Erik。我知道你和Nina相处得很好，她也非常喜欢你。所以你不要和她道别，直接走吧。小孩子，时间长了自然就会忘记。”

他很想再说些什么，但话到嘴边，似乎都变得无力。Erik起身，回房间收拾行李。其实他也没什么东西能够带走。他在后院转了圈，看着楼上Nina房间的窗户，没有光，黑洞洞的一块。他就要离开，在这里的日子仿佛如梦般。而他仍是一个过客，匆匆而来，匆匆而去。

 

Erik去到钢铁厂应聘，面试时经理问他是否为变种人，他的否认换来了这份工作。当时，曾经和Charles的对话突然闪现脑海。

_“如果你们去到人类密集的区域会怎么做呢？”Erik问道。_

_Charles将酒杯放下，在棋盘落了一子，“我们会隐藏能力，并且不会承认变种人的身份。”_

_“这样就能避免冲突？活得好累。”_

_Charles听罢笑起来，接着回他：“所以我们很少会去人多的地方。威彻斯特很大，郊外的空气也更新鲜。”_

那个当下，Erik不得不承认那段记忆影响到了他的决定。在钢铁厂安排的员工宿舍安定下来后，他度过了一段较为平静的时光，同时，继续藏起能力。他说服自己那并非是否认变种身份，只是暂时为生存的权宜之计。Charles常会出现在他梦里，那温柔的嘴唇，有力的手指，皮肤的热度，一并摩擦着他脆弱的神经，换来梦醒后一片湿热。

他会想Charles现在还下棋吗？Raven是否还在为自己的外表困扰？Sean该会飞了吧？Hank又研究出了什么鬼东西？以及Alex和Angel。他会想到威彻斯特的一切，而这一切已经结束了。

 

这天Erik正在车间作业，忽然感受到了机械的异动。几米开外，他的工友Leon看上去站不太稳，而对方刚提起的铁桶里还装有滚烫的铁棒，眼看着即将跌落在他身上。Erik几乎下意识就要动用能力控制场面，然而奇异的一幕却在那刻活生生上演——

Leon消失了。

紧接着铁桶掉落，铁棒滚出来溅起火星，所幸并未伤到其他人。Erik愣了好一会儿，然而环伺四周，众人皆若无其事，继续起手上的工作，这不禁令他怀疑自己是否出现幻觉。

“你也是新来的吧？”边上那位工友才来几天，估计是误会了，Erik也懒于解释。对方稍稍凑近接触到肩膀，他下意识错开些许距离。

“这人的凭空消失无非两种原因，活了，或者死。”

“什么……”他的脑子一下子转不过来弯来。

“Leon！有人找！”

“哎，我来了！”工友对着远处回应，然后转头告诉Erik，“我要走了伙计，祝你好运！”

疑问尚未解开，然而在钢铁厂工作几个月后的夜晚，Erik搭上了William的便车，尘封的记忆纷至沓来。他以为自己早已忘记，但只是一个契机，便可唤回所有。

 

 

***

半年后的现在。

 

Charles来找他了。

Erik设想过很多个场合，但都不是这一种。他差点忘记，兴许Charles还有别的什么能力，他当然不会全知道了。

“好久不见。”

Erik若有所思地看了Charles一眼，没有搭腔。

“Erik，我认为你对我有些误解，我必须……”

“误解？好吧，那你要从哪件说起？是在我房间里的那一夜，还是，”Charles瞬间变了脸色，Erik知道对方读到了，但他必须把话说完，“……还是，被我杀死的人是怎样复活的？”

“Erik，你是怎么确定的，或许只是长得像。”

“之前我也这么说服自己，然而很抱歉Charles，你方才的表情出卖了你。世界真小，偏偏就让我搭上那人的车。我几乎第一眼就认出他，可是这人完全没有，他就像变了一个人，气质打扮都不同，我想他必然也不会记得我。我的朋友，假使你有改变对方外貌的能力，你应该也会不遗余力地去做吧。不过也不尽然，你可以让我以为看到的不是那个人对吧？我一直以为，自己是可以相信你的。”

“Erik，他不是你杀死的那个人。”

Charles的话有一种魔力，Erik几乎都要相信他了，神智却又马上清醒过来。

他仿佛想明白了什么，朝Charles吼道：“别再试图控制我，从我的脑子里滚出去！”

始作俑者转头看了他一眼，继续开车，再也没说一句话。

Charles脸上的挫败不言而喻，在分开前，Erik早已不介意他进入自己的心灵。他曾经试图微妙地“控制”过Erik，想从对方那里满足好奇心。那时候Erik并未察觉，但也不代表这种做法就是正确的。他刚才不该那样，简直是顷刻间破坏了彼此的信任，那让接下来的一切都变得困难。他的情绪明明已比从前稳定许多，片刻间却方寸大乱。他认为当下并不适合解释一切，潜意识里仍不希望对方知道一些事。可是Erik竟然能够抵挡他的能力了，某种程度上这也令人十分吃惊。他还能瞒多久？从Erik来到这里，他就觉得他和他们都不一样，或许他不是……

那Erik到底是什么身份？读心者如他都无法得知。Charles愈发觉得Erik的记忆可能出自人为干预，一切远非如此简单。

 

他们把车停在一家酒馆外面，在吧台边坐了下来。

“为什么这么久才来找我？”

Charles愣住。

“你离开后发生了一些事因而耽误了，不过已经解决。”

“你也不打算告诉我对吧？”Erik转头，仿佛想要看懂Charles的真实想法，接下去说道，“很多时候我都觉得，你知道我在想些什么，我却不够了解你。每当我认为距离被拉近，事实却再次抛弃了我。你给人一种错觉，和你在一起能够获得平静和安逸。而我独自一人在外，做不了真正的自己，因为那样别人都把我当怪物。我会开始怀疑，检阅自己的行为，然后发现只要隐藏能力，做个普通人，那么就可以达到你说的局面。”

“Erik……”

“我开始怀疑，谁的想法更天真，在面对这些人类的时候。而我又有什么能力能够改变这一局面，至少目前，我做不到。”

“我很高兴你尝试了我的方法，而不是再度否定。”Charles的蓝眼闪烁起来，“至于我的过去，并不是什么秘密，只是现在不算恰当的时机……”

Charles正待继续，小酒馆里突然骚动起来，人声喧哗。

“接下来，让我们有请今天的特邀嘉宾来表演节目！”打扮怪异的主持人举着话筒走到舞台中间。

“有变种人活动的迹象。”Charles将手指搭上太阳穴，Erik许久未见这个动作，一时恍惚，不过很快被空气中移动的金属吸引了注意力。

一个罩着幕布的庞然大物被推了出来，停在酒吧舞台上。

“观众们，接下来就是见证奇迹的时刻！”人群中响起欢呼声，看来他们早就对这种节目司空见惯，而Charles脸上的表情却凝重起来。

“Charles，那是什么？”Erik开口询问，Charles却没有给出回答。

“我读不出来。”他放下手，欲言又止。

“你怎么了？”Erik脸上的关切让他颇感高兴，一时心生逗弄之意。

“我的能力突然消失了，Erik。”他的手伺机搭上对方搁在膝盖上的修长手指，来回抚弄，企图寻找安慰。

Erik盯着他看了一会儿，突然把手从底下抽出来。

“你刚才说有变种人，怎么回事？”

Erik一本正经的冷脸令Charles有些挫败：“你都不关心我了？”

“省省吧，骗子。”

“至少有一半是实话，不过现在我的能力恢复了。”Erik没来得及问，人群沸腾的尖叫就把他重新带回了舞台。原来幕布揭开是一只大得过分的铁笼，有人不停在里头上蹿下跳，身影消失再出现，铁丝网剧烈颤抖，刺啦啦冒着光与烟。

“你们看到了吗？这就是生物的变异，他们被称为「变种人」，活动在我们人类中间。不要轻易靠近哦，他们可是很危险的！”主持人吹胡子瞪眼的表情成功逗笑了一批观众。

“那只笼子似乎安装了屏蔽能力的东西，你看下面连着的电线……”Erik顺着Charles的解释看过去，果不其然。“我从那个主持人的脑袋里读到的。”Charles这话说得像在邀功，也可能是Erik的错觉，伴随描述，他脑中出现了接受到的画面——电线绕到后台，有一个电源插孔。

“现在就要靠你了，Erik。”

他将自己对于金属的感知能力延伸到更远，然后默默发力……

顷刻间，插头掉落，“笼中鸟”彻底消失。

主持人的面色明显变了，人群却爆发出欢呼，他们以为这是一场精彩的魔术。

两人趁此匆匆离开酒吧。

 

Erik跟着Charles上车，直到行驶了一段时间，他才想起自己至今都没问要去哪儿。

“我们去旅馆。呃……”Erik的凝视令Charles紧张起来，他突然意识到自己暴露了窥探行为，赶忙道歉，“对不起，我只是担心你……”

Erik没有回答，但Charles可以感觉到对方没有之前那么抗拒，或许是方才酒吧里的“合作”缓解了僵局。

一路沉默着来到旅馆，直到进了房间，两人之间的气氛都十分微妙。Charles再不敢去读Erik的想法，只好稍稍感知后者的情绪。

关门的一瞬间，Charles被压在木板上，承接来自Erik汹涌磅礴的吻。熟悉的身体伴随着交缠的气息，令人有种失而复得的狂喜。那一刻，他们仿佛在唇舌间读到了彼此的依赖与思念。

吻毕，Erik粗暴地把Charles甩在门板上，走去窗前吹风。Charles苦笑，追过去拖Erik手腕，对方倒没有挣开。

Erik出声：“我就不绕弯子了，请给我解释。”

“好，我现在就告诉你。”Charles终于下定决心将事实和盘托出：“这里被称作‘植物人’的世界，言下之意，你我，这里所有的人类和变种人都是植物人。当初我没有阻止你杀人的部分原因也因为我知道他根本不可能轻易死去，在这个世界里，没人能左右生命。“

 

 

Charles Xavier是因为一场车祸成为植物人的。他醒后就一直在这个世界里，再没出去过。他疯狂地把思维触角延伸进每个人的脑子里，鉴于当时的他近乎茫然失措，便做了他在另一个世界清醒时不太会做的事。然后他开始清楚自己所面对的是什么，这里是介于活着和死亡之间的一块地域，类似于曾经世界的格局划分。

世上并没有那么巧合的事，他的妹妹也成了植物人。而是某天在大宅里，他遇到了这个偷吃东西的女孩。他许下照顾她的承诺，并且之后一直把Raven当做妹妹。Hank，Angel，Sean和Alex也因为各种机缘巧合住进了威彻斯特大宅。其实原本还有一个叫Darwin的男孩，但某天他突然莫名其妙不见踪影，没人知道他去了哪儿。Charles试过探测他的踪迹，但完全消失了。或许大家也心知肚明，Darwin可能苏醒在原本的世界，也可能已经死亡。

Charles曾经不停地奔跑，用身体，用心灵的触角去探测这个世界的尽头，但他感知不到。在这里你不会再有原先世界的正常感觉，如同行尸走肉，但是每个人都在努力忽略这一点伪装自己。很多人会选择群居而非独行。但不是所有人都那么幸运，有些人苏醒在深山老林，沙漠赤壁，冰川极地或是环境更恶劣的地方。他们无法分辨自己的状况，连选择死都不能够。这个世界也是人类与变种人共存，他不知道仍然保有能力是好是坏，或许那只是代表了他的身份——他们的命运是框死的，能够主宰的是外面的人和躺在床上的残破肉身。

尽管Charles的心灵感应和操控大脑能力非常强，但在这里，他的能力还不足以让他逃出这个鬼地方。每时每刻，你不知道哪些人会消失或出现，会有人来求Charles篡改或抹去他们的记忆。因为日子太无望，需要改变，需要刺激。这似乎成为他存在于此的用处，不然他不知道自己还能干什么。或许静静等待，谁人眷顾垂怜好带他离开。

直到他在海边散步的时候感知到Erik的出现。他把对方从大海里捞起来，随意翻看记忆，发现了其中的损伤。但他并未多想，以为那只是Erik的症状之一。

 

***

“这听起来太不可思议，但似乎能够解释我的疑问。”Erik说道。

“我该高兴你终于愿意相信我了吗？”

“我只是觉得你应该不会无聊到编出这样一个故事来骗我。”Erik露出了久违的笑容，这让Charles松了一口气。他玩弄着Erik的手指，忍不住拿到嘴边亲了一下。

对方悦耳的声音近在咫尺：“Charles，那你有没有遇到过和我一样的人？没有对另一个世界的记忆，对这里也一无所知。”

他停下手中动作，斟酌一番才回答Erik，他希望自己表现得足够真诚，能够逐渐弥补曾经的欺骗。“你是第一个。而且通常我能够读到人们的过去，曾经的记忆会一并携带过来，可是你的没有。我猜想你可能因为事故，或者本来就有失忆病症，但显然你重新开始的记忆都保存完好，后面一则猜想就被否定了。”

“所以我的过去只能成为谜团了。”Erik难掩失落，无论如何他对此都抱有过希望，哪怕万分之一的可能。但从Charles口中听到，就好像下了判决书一样。不，Charles也不是万能的，他不可以那么轻易受对方影响。但情感的天平无法控制，似乎这次重逢让他从心理上摆脱Charles变得更为困难。

“我先去洗澡。”Erik反手关上浴室门，结束了这场对话。

Charles下意识捏了把自己的大腿，心中隐忧难解。尽管他的能力已经恢复，但最近却越来越不稳定，到底是什么原因？

 

Erik出来时只在下身围了条浴巾，上身还有没擦干净的水痕。Charles不觉喉结滚动，目光顺着挺拔的肩颈，精瘦的上身，揽获欣赏般享受，再随着勾人的腰窝一路延伸至遮蔽以下。

“你要把我扒光吗？”Erik讽刺道，玩味的眼神瞅着他，令人无地自容。

Charles同样选择逃进了浴室。花洒冲洗下，性器仍旧坚挺着，他用手套弄起来。就在他忘我纾解时，浴室的玻璃门被拉开。一具温热的身体圈住了他，在颈后敏感皮肤上留下亲吻——来自他的欲望之源。

“我以为你不想。”Charles在Erik的抚摸中呻吟。

Erik把手指搁到他的太阳穴上，一字一句戳进他心里：“你知道的，我怎么忍心让你失望……”

“Erik……”

他贴在他耳边说道：“刚才我已经润滑过，你可以直接操我了。”

Charles迫不及待地转过来，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，水流令一切变得更为朦胧而不真实。他用手抓住Erik的屁股，阴茎在对方大腿根处磨蹭，尝试着戳开经过润滑仍嫌紧致的穴肉。这花费了一些时间，就在Erik不耐烦想催促的时候，他一下子架起对方的一条腿猛地捅了进去。Erik重心不稳，朝外跌去，被Charles及时拉回来，顷刻间深入到不可思议的内里。心脏如过电般酥麻，只还没缓过来，一下下撞击便接踵而至。这不禁让Erik想起第一次性爱时的磨人，身体被一点点唤醒打开，诱导挖掘。他从来都承认Charles是位耐心的好老师，但今次对方确实要单刀直入许多。

那时Charles有心隐瞒，他则一无所知。重逢的那一刻，愤怒震惊覆盖了思念，亲密里也宣泄着怒气。现在他很清楚，自己只想要靠近Charles，紧密到一丝缝隙都无。真相赤裸裸地摆在眼前，彼此仿佛都不再愿意浪费任何时间。他们的情绪交融在一起，欲望交融在一起，命运交融在一起，难舍难分。

 

“Charles，你确定要这样吗？”Erik倾身询问，眸中满是不确定——因为Charles要他操纵床头架的金属扣住他的双腕，然后还要自己骑在他身上，用后穴绞紧他的老二，再手淫给他看。尽管Charles这一连串的癖好让Erik有些咋舌，但他还是照做了。被缚的人好整以暇地躺着，满脸都是愉快和尽兴。时而，他冰蓝色的眼眸会扫过来，似揶揄似赞扬似渴求。他是他唯一的看客，他是他唯一的演员，沉浸在侵入式的演绎里，不可自拔。

在这个Erik看来可笑又淫荡的行为过后，Charles从背后抱着Erik，阴茎停留在对方后穴里，继而缓慢地动几下，更多时候只是在亲吻抚摸。Erik受不了Charles这般熟悉的磨人，因而即便先前身体已被折腾得酸软无比，此刻也吊着一脉神经，生怕闭眼后又只是一场梦，太过真实的梦。

“和我说说这些日子你是怎么过来的。”Charles虽在说话，手指却不安分地越到Erik胸前，转动起一边的肉粒。Erik刚想要回答，全身却过电般颤了下，还毫无防备地叫出了声。

“好好说话。”Charles稍抬起上半身，因此阴茎离开了方才撞击的敏感点，掰过Erik的下巴与之对视。

后者瞪大眼珠，刚想回敬一句，对方就重新调整姿势撞进来，他的身体又是一震，差点咬到舌头。

“怎么，有难言之隐吗？”Charles佯怒，又往同样的部位连续顶了好几下。Erik根本无暇应对，破碎的呻吟不自觉挤出来，只好在心里咒骂Charles。

_精神挺好，还有力气骂我。_

久违的声音直接在脑袋里响起，有种心甘情愿被掌控操纵的情绪弥散开来。大脑有一瞬的停滞，Erik忽地翻身跪趴在床上，朝Charles道：“你的废话可不可以少点？”这样子倒是把对方一下哽住了。

 _ _扳回一局。__ Erik心中窃喜，下一秒后穴就迎来了凶狠的撞击。他觉得腰都要折断了，Charles伸手过来和他一起套弄身下的勃起，一起发泄出来，用黏湿的精液涂抹身体，互相亲吻品尝。

 

之后Charles理所当然带Erik回了威彻斯特大宅，众人对Erik的回归似乎并不惊讶，甚至为此举办了欢迎会。

 

 

******

_Erik睁开眼，四周一片漆黑，他刚准备起身，就觉得不太对劲。感应不到熟悉的房间，柔软的床铺，他的身边没有躺着Charles。他使劲眨了眨眼，仍旧是一片黑暗。蓦地，有光线斜刺进来，他一时毫无防备，抬手捂住眼睛，无意中摸到了一些东西。他的头部连接着不少电线，但不是金属材质，是什么做的他也说不上来。有人把他拉起来，一路拖着往前走，他回头看了一眼，发现自己方才是躺在一个大箱子里。身上有些冷，他不禁打了个寒颤，原来自己只穿了一条贴身的平角裤。很快，他被带到一个地方。里头的人蒙着口罩，一身白大褂，对方拿出针管，针头弹出一点点液体，在空气中蹦了一下，飞快消失不见。Erik条件反射般挣扎起来。“按住他。”面前的人一声令下，他就被大力压制，随着液体注入，身体越发无力，接着就失去了知觉。_

_……_

__

“Erik……Erik……醒醒！”他被大力推搡着，猛地睁开眼。意识逐渐清醒，但一时眼神还无法聚焦，恍惚了好一会儿，才发现视线中那张满含忧虑的脸孔。

“Charles……”他伸手，企图触碰对方的面颊，手臂却因一阵酸涩垂了下来。Charles一把抓住他的手，按到了自己的脸上。

“你看上去不太好。”Charles搓着他的手背好一会儿，恍惚中Erik甚至错觉对方在微微颤抖，他听到眼前人的絮语，“睡到一半……你突然剧烈挣扎起来，我怎么叫你都没反应，我刚打算让Hank过来看看你就醒了。是又做噩梦了吗？”

噩梦？或许是的，不然为何醒来依旧有些心悸，身体也变得无力，像是经历了漫长的一役。所幸Charles仍在身边，这比什么都令他安心。

 

重新回到威彻斯特大宅本是件令人开心的事，但近期，Erik却频繁噩梦缠身。起初他并没当一回事，然而情况并没有好转。甚至有次白天和Charles下着棋，他也莫名其妙地昏睡过去，到饭点也叫不醒，清醒之后又毫无异常。这让Charles变得十分担心，进而有些神经过敏。他总担心对方会突然之间凭空消失，虽然目前为止Erik觉得他过虑了。

然而Charles的担心并非毫无缘由。

那次他半夜醒来，发现身旁的Erik不在，立即将意识延伸出去寻找，却意外探测到对方正向门口移动。Charles跟了过去，看着Erik往海边走去，一下子跳入水中。接下来Charles便什么都感应不到了。他整个人都慌了，在那片区域游了许久，却连个影子都没见到。那一刻真是心如死灰，他以为再也见不到Erik了。可是等颓然地回到房间，心心念念的人竟完好无损地躺在他们的床上，仿佛先前什么都没发生过。他把Erik推醒，重新读取到熟悉的思绪，可下意识向对方编造了谎言。他也不知道自己为什么那么做，或许因为他没有读到对方有往海边去过的任何痕迹，或许因为，他开始怀疑自己了。Charles摸索着对方干燥的衣服，他不知道这是怎么回事，但他没有同任何人讲。

之后有意无意地，Charles都紧盯着Erik，想要看看问题到底出在谁身上。他曾试图在Erik睡着的时候读取他的大脑，发现竟然什么也读不到。他在同一时间却可以感应到大宅里的其他人。在Erik醒来以后，Charles的能力在前者身上又毫无阻碍。所以绕来绕去，似乎又回到了当初的症结，他的身体是被什么动过手脚了吗？还是这个世界的古怪又在作弄他？但Erik确实噩梦不断，他也想知道到底是什么原因。因此Charles做了一个决定，他要在Erik将睡未睡之际进入对方的梦里一探究竟。

_Charles睁开眼，触目所及是一片黑暗。他感觉到自己周围存在着生命活动的迹象，还有，久违的机器声响。有人向他靠近，然后光线涌入。Charles被拖出来，一路带到一张“实验台”上躺了下去。之所以这么说，是因为这里的环境太像是研究所的样子了。惨白的灯光照射下来，冰冷的机器声音开口道：“关闭连接。”_

_Charles感到茫然，随意转头看了一眼，旋即呆怔当场——_

_他透过Erik的眼睛，看到了自己的身体躺在一旁的手术台上。_

__

******

那天碰巧心电感应者Emma不在，不过根据她从那些所谓的同事脑袋里读到的信息来看，当时所有人都被Charles Xavier——那个危险级别为S的Alpha级变种人操控并篡改了记忆。对于那帮家伙一贯令人难以满意的作风，Emma对他们的狼狈毫无所动。就算失去了行走能力，Xavier也是一名不好对付的变种人。在对方变成植物人以后，Shaw竟然将人带来做起了研究，她一直对此嗤之以鼻，所以此番下场她毫不惊讶。

“你不如痛快把他弄死比较好，不然哪天他醒了，大家都会有麻烦。”Shaw完全置之不理，他需要一个实验对象与那枚珍贵的大脑连接，以此来探索未知的可能，好为自己所用。他不晓得从哪里找来了Erik，一个同样危险的变种人，能够控制磁场，还能操纵金属。几乎从出生开始，Erik就在实验室中度过，所以Shaw认为没有任何问题。但总有人担心这会让实验体脱离控制，应当给他注射血清一类的药物抑制能力。也有人提议，应该寻找一名有心灵感应能力的变种人，但这无疑更增添了危险性。虽意见众多，但最后仍选择了Shaw的方式。他认为等实验体苏醒之后，通过一系列测试和心灵感应者的帮助，一样可以达到效果。没人知道他是从哪儿找到的这个变种人，有人私下怀疑那是他改造基因的产物。Emma曾想要顺便查探此人的来历，却发现记忆被人为删除。Shaw这魔鬼指不定做过些什么不想让别人知道的事，由此也可看出他对读心者的戒心实在不小。

Erik只被允许穿一条贴身短裤，由头部覆盖的仪器蔓延到身体各部位，然后躺在一具形如棺材的箱子里，蓄满了水。两人的大脑相连，Erik借此进入Charles的世界。他在海中醒来，遇见对方。

 

 

 

****THE END** **


End file.
